I Like It Rough
by secretstranger69
Summary: I was taking a walk out here and out of nowhere, a spell came flying at me. You jumped in front of it and well…I can't find anything that's changed about you. How do you feel?" Minerva merely continued staring at her. "Minerva?" Hermione asked, worried. Minerva wants Hermione, Hermione hopes its not just the curse talking.
1. Chapter 1

"Minerva…Minerrrvaaa…" A heavenly voice calls. "Minerva."

"W-wha..huh.." Minerva's eyes fluttered, the persons above her melding into one stunningly beautiful face. "Hermione?" Minerva groaned.

Hermione smiled, "Hi. You've been out for quite a while. Do you remember what happened?" Minerva shook her head and winced. Hermione put Minerva's head in her lap and gently ran her fingers through the witch's hair, watching her regain consciousness. "You saved me. I was taking a walk out here and out of nowhere, a spell came flying at me. You jumped in front of it and well…I can't find anything wrong with you. How do you feel?"

Minerva merely continued staring at her. "Minerva?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked again. Smiling, Minerva slowly sat up and pushed Hermione to the ground. Pinning the witch's hands above their heads as she rose to her knees above the woman, she buried her nose in her neck. "I feel fine."

Hermione gasped and swallowed thickly. Minerva's voice was much deeper than normal and it affected her in the most delicious of ways. As she slid her tongue out to taste the witch's skin, Hermione's eyes closed at the feeling and she stuttered out Minerva's name, only to receive a hum vibrating against her skin in return.

"I..I ah...don't t-think you're...o-okay." Hermione moaned as the slightly rough tongue trailed up the length of her neck and back down. "Y-you need...stop….ooh_…Minerva..." _Hermione breathed out as that tongue slowly ran over a particularly sensitive spot, her hands clenching and opening as Minerva's skilled tongue swiftly found every weak spot Hermione owned.

Minerva lowered her body, putting her weight on the woman and pinning her to the ground. "I'd really rather not..." Minerva whispered against her lips before leaning down to capture those soft velvet lips in a passionate kiss. The brown eyed witch moaned as Minerva's passion literally took her breath away. The woman released Hermione's lips and began to kiss down to her collarbone while Hermione caught her breath.

Upon reaching the hollow of her throat, she switched sides, ran her nose up the column of Hermione's neck, breathed in her scent, and nibbled just under her jaw. Hermione was shocked out of her stupor when she felt a strong thigh slide between her legs and hit her core, and with a strangled cry, Hermione called out,

"Stupefy!"

Minerva was launched off Hermione and landed unconscious a few feet away from her. Hermione lay still on the ground, panting and cursing whoever cast the spell on Minerva. After a few minutes of deep breathing, Hermione got up and sent a patronus to madam Pomffrey. She slowly walked over to Minerva and sat beside the witch as she waited for the nurse to arrive.

* * *

"Hermione, what happened?" The witch asked as she knelt beside her and began checking over the headmistress.

"Someone tried to attack me with a spell but Minerva jumped in front of it. It knocked her out for a while and when she woke up she…" Hermione blushed and cleared her throat, "She sort of…um attacked me."

Madame Pomffrey looked up at Hermione to ascertain the nature of the...attack and she understood immediately when she noticed the blush on the girl's face. "Hm...was there anything different about her?"

"Her voice was deeper than normal." Hermione said, remembering the low, husky voice.

"And you? Do you feel abnormally affected? Compelled in any way?"

Hermione shook her head firmly. Madame Pomffrey sighed and told Hermione to grab on to her. They apparated straight to the hospital wing, with Minerva in a bed and the other two witches beside her.

"Until she wakes, I won't be able to know how exactly to treat her."

As she said this, Minerva began to groan. Poppy and Hermione stood on either side of her and watched with bated breath.

"Where am I?" she asked hoarsely

"The infirmary, Minerva." Poppy answered.

Eyes closed, Minerva made an irritated noise and both witches smiled, because even half conscious, Minerva McGonagall hated the infirmary.

"Are there candles in here Poppy? They smell wonderful."

Hermione looked at Poppy, silently communicating. Hermione began to leave the room and halfway to the door. As she heard the light sound of footsteps, Minerva realized she wasn't smelling a candle, but a person. Desperate to keep whomever it was near, she opened her eyes slightly. Seeing the blurry form, she called out,

"Don't go...please."

Hermione couldn't' resist the plea, however she wanted to avoid another...incident. Biting her lip, Hermione came up with a compromise. "I'll stay if you allow Poppy to restrain you. Deal?"

Minerva grimaced at the idea of restraints, but nodded, willing to agree to anything so long as the woman with the pretty voice and delicious smell stayed. Poppy restrained Minerva magically as Hermione returned. Poppy gestured for Hermione to take control of the situation, starting with the witch's mostly closed eyes. Hermione nodded and took a deep breath.

"Minerva, can you open your eyes for me?"

Smiling at the sound of her name on the woman's lips, Minerva opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the blurriness, and both witches gasped at the deep red color. Minerva tried to sit up, wanting to get closer to the beautiful woman, but her restraints held tight. She frowned and was about to try again, when that voice stopped her,

"Minerva try to think clearly. Where are you? Who are you? Who am I?"

Minerva stared at the beautiful woman for a minute before looking around and responding, "Hogwarts. I'm...I'm the headmistress of Hogwarts...You..." One of her eyes changed back to their normal green as she looked at the mediwitch. "You're...a nurse...my friend...Poppy."

Her other eye flickers between red and green as her gaze settled on a smiling Hermione. "So beautiful...Her...mio...ne...Mia...I'll call you Mia..." the flickering stopped leaving one eye red and the other green. Minerva screwed her eyes shut and shook her head, trying to rid herself of the fog.

"No...Ms. Granger...please leave...I...I can't...cause...Merlin Mia, you smell so..." Hermione nodded and smiled sadly,

"I understand, Minerva." Hermione laid her hand on Minerva's and squeezed, before turning around to leave.

The moment Hermione and her scent was gone, Minerva relaxed and opened her eyes to see Poppy with her brow raised and her arms crossed. Knowing the witch was no doubt about to scold and tease her, Minerva rolled her multi-colored eyes and uttered,

"Oh hush and fix me..."

Poppy sighed, "Honestly, I don't think I can old friend, this is beyond me. We can try to research this before contacting Mungo's but..."

Minerva nodded, "So long as I avoid Mia, er Ms. Granger...avoid her smell..."

Poppy agreed as she removed the restraints. "I'll research and have Hermione do so as well. But tell me Minerva, what is it you want to do Ms. Granger?"

Minerva furrowed her brow as she sat up, "Besides the obvious, Her neck...I feel this need to bite it...I am not sure if it is to feed from her blood or part of my desire to...mate with her...perhaps both...she looks delicious..." Minerva cleared her throat and excused herself. "I think I'll take my leave now."

Poppy wished her luck as Minerva took on the form of her animagus and ran down through the halls of Hogwarts.

However, where Minerva should have turned left, something forced her right. She could smell Hermione and she couldn't fight her desire in her animagus form. The need was too great, rooted too deeply inside of her being. She raced past students and teachers alike as the scent led her to the library.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow guys, I'm flattered by the response! Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

However, where Minerva should have turned left, something forced her right. She could smell Hermione and she couldn't fight her desire in her animagus form. The need was too great, rooted too deeply inside of her being. She raced past students and teachers alike as the scent led her to the library.

Panting, Minerva changed and pushed through the doors, both of her eyes red once again. Minerva sniffed the air and moaned as she stalked towards Hermione.

"Mia!" she nearly growled as she spotted the woman pulling books in an aisle. Hermione gasped when she noticed the woman and the color of her eyes. Her heart sped as the headmistress walked toward her.

"Mmm Mia you smell so..." Minerva stopped and growled as a scent that did not belong to Mia reached her nose, "Who touched you?"

Hermione was shocked and slightly aroused at the turn in Minerva's demeanor, "I...What?"

Minerva growled and took a step towards Hermione, "Who. Touched. You and left their _disgusting _scent on you?"

Hermione's heart sped at this possessive Minerva and she swallowed when she realized who Minerva smelled, "It's just Ron, he-"

Both of Minerva's eyes began to glow a bloody red as her anger took over. She stepped back to go murder the Weasley boy, but Hermione grabbed her hand.

"Minerva stop. You cannot go off to murder him just for putting his hand on my-" Hermione stopped, realizing that perhaps speaking was not her best idea.

Minerva whirled on the girl, "On. Your?"

Hermione sucked in a breath, cursing her next words, "My waist. But he was just-"

Minerva all but snarled at the words "Watch me."

Hermione's eyes widened and she tried to control her body's response to the angry, possessive, sexy, powerful - _focus Hermione. Think!_

Hermione snapped her fingers as the answer came to her, however, the witch was already gone. She chased Minerva out the library, down the hall. When she finally caught up, she pulled her into an empty classroom and pushed her against the closed door.

Pressing her body against Minerva's, she wrapped her arms around the witch's neck,

"Minerva," She drawled seductively, their lips nearly touching, and smiled as she felt the witch shudder, "No one has touched me but you. Not like that, not like _this_," She emphasized as she moved Minerva's hands inside her robe to rest on her ample bottom.

Suddenly, Hermione's back was against the wall and she found herself staring at red eyes, dark with lust.

"Ever?" Minerva asked, her low, husky timber sending thrills down Hermione's spine.

"W-what?"

Minerva squeezed Hermione's cheeks and whispered in the girl's ear,

"Has anyone ever touched you like this?" she asked softly.

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head, "No Minerva. Only you."

Hearing this, the witch relaxed and buried her nose in Hermione's hair, while Hermione tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of Minerva's neck. They stayed like that for several minutes while Minerva composed herself. Eventually the headmistress backed away from the witch and Hermione missed her instantly.

"I apologize for my actions Ms. Granger. My control is...nonexistent it would seem. Thank you for stopping me from committing a horrid mistake."

Hermione looked away and nodded, saddened by the formal tone Minerva had taken with her. "Of course, Minerva. If you'll excuse me." she said and turned around to reach for the door, but a growl stopped her as her hand gripped the handle. Minerva wrapped her arm around Hermione, pulling the witch close as she whispered,

"Tell Weasel to keep his damn hands off of you or he will find himself dealing with me. I mean that."

Hermione swallowed and nodded, ignoring the heat that flooded her body almost instantly. Minerva release her and Hermione composed herself before leaving the room, and heading straight to her personal room.

Hermione laid down on the couch in her room, draped her arm over her eyes, and allowed herself to process the events of the day.

Minerva McGonagall wants to shag her...and Merlin help her but she desperately wants it to happen. She's spent the past 6 years pinning after the woman from afar, and now, the witch was chasing Hermione, cornering her, in desperate attempts to...

Hermione shivered at the thought of Minerva pinning Hermione down and taking her like she nearly accomplished today. She then clenched her thighs as she thought of an angry, possessive Minerva taking her, no...fucking her. Fucking her hard and long until she was barely alive and Minerva was all she could think about.

Hermione slipped her hand inside her jeans as she thought of Minerva's parting words...she moaned as her fingers began to slide through her slick folds and closed her eyes thinking of her witch.

* * *

Books were strewn everywhere and elves throughout the manor were on edge. Minerva was angry. Very angry. The moment the woman left the empty classroom, she headed for her manor, stalked straight to her personal library and began searching determinedly. After 3 hours her search was fruitless and she began to get frustrated. She needed Mia. Minerva growled and began throwing useless books and snapping at any elf that dared stop her. Mia could calm her down, Mia could take care of her frustration, her restlessness, her constant arousal.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Minerva screamed when she had thrown the last book. Once her words registered in her head, she realized that she was foolishly looking for Hermione in her library. Minerva covered her face with her hands and sighed as she called for an elf.

"Bring plenty of whiskey and scotch to my rooms."

The elf nodded and popped away quickly, wanting to avoid Minerva's wrath.

Bonnie watched the mistress silently and was struck with an idea. She knew of the incident at Hogwarts and of Minerva's desire for the young misses Hermione. She ordered the elves to wait before following Minerva's orders and left for Hogwarts.

Hermione began to stir as the elf poked her gently.

"Misses Hermione needs to wake up. Mistress needs your help."

Hermione groaned and opened one eye to stare at the blurry figure.

"Hm? Who you? G'way" Hermione mumbled as she closed her eyes and turned away.

Bonnie giggled softly. This woman was as difficult to wake as her mistress, "Is Bonnie. Misses need to wake." The elf said as she gently poked the sleeping woman

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. She blinked the blurry elf into clarity and soon recognized her as Minerva's elf. "Bonnie. Is everything okay?"

Bonnie shook her head, "Mistress is very angry. Looking for you. Bonnie thinks you give something with your smell, mistress happier."

Hermione nodded as she considered the idea. "Brilliant Bonnie. You think a pillow would be okay? Oh and my blanket?" Hermione asked as she walked to her bedroom

Bonnie nods happily, "Is perfect misses!"

Hermione came back with the items in question and handed them to the elf. "I hope that makes things easier."

Bonnie thanked Hermione and popped back to the manor.

Minerva was bent over the fire when she sniffed the air. She turned quickly, her eyes red, and spotted Bonnie. Growling, Minerva asked, "Why do you smell like Mia?"

Bonnie shivered in fear and answered carefully, "Misses gave Bonnie her things for Mistress to have. Mistress is not good and Bonnie help." the elf held out the things for Minerva and left as they were quickly snatched up.

Minerva sat on her bed with Hermione's belongings. Closing her eyes, Minerva buried her face in them and took in a lungful of Hermione's scent, sighing as she felt herself relax. Minerva laid back on the bed with the pillow under her head and the blanket over her nose. Breathing deeply, Minerva soon fell asleep, dreaming of brown eyes and a sweet smile.

* * *

Days later...

Hermione and poppy sighed as their research proved fruitless once more. Hermione buried her face in her hands and groaned.

Then she sat up quickly. "Oh Poppy we're so stupid! We haven't checked my memory for the spell and its castor!"

Poppy stood and led the witches to the headmistress's office. "Its a long shot but we can still try. Here," she gestured towards the pensive, "I'm sure you know how this works.."

Hermione nodded and placed the memory in the pensive. They looked to each other and placed their heads inside.

_Hermione sighed as she walked along the lake. Her mind was running a million miles an hour as she contemplated her relationship with Ronald. He wanted her. He loved her. She was sure she could learn to love him. Sitting underneath tree she looked out towards the water. She would have to leave Hogwarts. There was no way she could look upon the headmistress everyday and be happy with Ronald._

_She sighed again and laid her head back._

_Or she could confront Minerva. Ask her on a date and possibly live happily ever after..._

_Hermione chuckled humorlessly. She never did believe in fairy tales. She chose to ignore the fact that she was living one. __Sighing,__the witch stood and made her way towards the school._

_Nearly there, Hermione felt as though she was being watched. Instinctively, she palmed her wand and looked around. She cautiously continued towards the school when she was tackled from behind._

Poppy and Hermione looked around. Hermione grabbed poppy when she spotted the attacker. Poppy looked in the direction of Hermione's eyes and gasped when she realized it was Minerva who cast the spell, a much older and unhealthy looking Minerva. When the spell struck the younger Minerva, the older version of the witch slowly disintegrated with a smile.

The two witches left the pensive and sat on the ground shocked.

Poppy shook her head. "We can only assume that something happened in the future that forced Minerva to...curse herself."

Poppy sighed, "No wonder there's no mention of such a spell. She probably invented it."

Hermione agreed and stood. She waved the pensive back to its proper place and turned back to the mediwitch who was deep in thought.

"Now then I'll need some of your blood, hair, and clothes. We have theories to test." Poppy's voice faded as she left the room

A shocked Hermione watched her leave, "Blood?! Hair?! Define TEST!" she called after the laughing woman. Hermione groaned, "I don't think I'm going to enjoy her tests..." she muttered as she followed after the woman.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Your responses have blown me away. Keep it up and I'll keep posting faster. I do have this completely written ;) Everyone wants to know why Minerva cursed herself, well, yall are about to start finding out why. The next two or three chapters will be in the alternate time line, until it catches up to the beginning. Enjoy!

Trigger warning! Abuse and Pregnant Character death.

* * *

In a different timeline...

Hermione sighed as she walked along the lake. Her mind was running a million miles an hour as she contemplated her relationship with Ronald. He wanted her. He loved her. She was sure she could learn to love him. Sitting underneath tree she looked out towards the water. She would have to leave Hogwarts. There was no way she could look upon the headmistress everyday and be happy with Ronald.

She sighed again and laid her head back.

Or she could confront Minerva. Ask her on a date and possibly live happily ever after with her love...

Hermione chuckled humorlessly. She never did believe in fairy tales. She chose to ignore the fact that she was living one. Sighing, the witch stood and made her way towards the school.

Nearly there, Hermione stopped. What was she thinking? She valued Minerva's friendship far too much to risk it by asking the woman out. She had someone who loved her, there was no guarantee Minerva felt anything more for her. She shook her head, Ron is a good man. She'd learn to love him and move past Minerva. Setting her shoulders, Hermione went in search of Ron to begin her life with him.

At the moment Hermione finally found Ron, she snogged him senseless and convinced him they should leave Hogwarts. He had received an offer to train as an author and Hermione called herself selfish for dragging him with her to Hogwarts. Ron immediately swept her up and spun a laughing Hermione around.

Neither saw the heartbroken headmistress watching in her cat form.

* * *

Years later found Hermione the abused mother of two. At least, that's what she was in private. In public, she was a happy mother and wife, but she wasn't in public often. Ron had persuaded her to refrain from work. At first it was just because the house needed work, then because she was pregnant, then she was pregnant again. After that, the abuse started, verbal abuse, emotional abuse, until one day it turned physical. No one ever came by, Hermione suspected no one really knew where they were, and she rarely left the house. She was isolated.

He took Hermione's wand, forcing her to heal her ribs the muggle way. He had never hit the kids, they were his little angels, and soon they took after their father, insulting Hermione and calling her useless. Of all the things Ron had said and done to her over the years, it was this that broke Hermione.

The sound of her own children, who were only 6 and 7, turning against her to make their father proud because he was the only person worth respecting, nearly drove her to suicide.

Sitting in her small bedroom, she sighed and tried to remember when last she was happy. She closed her eyes and tried to remember.

Minerva.

She smiled, the last time she was happy was when she caught a glimpse of the headmistress. Tears slowly fell down her face as she wondered what the headmistress would think of her now.

"Hermione! I'm hungry you stupid mudblood! It's lunch time, get out here!" She jumped as the young voice was accompanied by banging. Hermione wiped her face and quickly replied, "Yes dear."

As she fixed lunch for the red headed demon spawn (she was trying to convince herself they weren't hers), she for the first time, seriously considered escape. They were going shopping soon. That was the only time she was allowed out of the house.

As for her wand, she'd just have to get another one. She served lunch and returned to her room. Pacing, she thought up several possibilities for her escape. Usually when it was time to go shopping, Ronald depended on her fear of him to keep her near. Usually, it worked. However, today the desire to be free outweighed the fear of another beating. She felt her knees get weak with a strike of fear.

"What am I thinking?" She whispered and put her head in her hands.

Minerva's face flashed in her mind.

She scrunched her face and hit her head with her fists gently, "I'm thinking. I'm thinking of something other than lunch and keep your head down, and don't retort, and don't move, and don't duck or curl up or say no."

"Argh!" She stood, fighting a battle of wills and bit her fist.

Leave and possibly be free.

Fail and possibly die.

Stay and possibly die.

Stay and live like this until I die.

Hermione flopped onto the bed and winced. The pain from her last beating made up her mind. She needed to get out. The plan was simple really, which was part of why she was freaking out. When they went into the store, all she had to do was run. Or walk briskly. Or just kind of wing it. There was no way he would hit her in public. In the beginning, she had purposefully tried to goad him into it, but all that had gotten her was a bruised everything and a few broken bones. She winced at that memory. Not pleasant.

Hermione put her hands over her face and sighed resigned. She chuckled humorlessly, maybe Minerva would show up and take her away.

She nearly screamed as Ron burst through the door. She quickly stood with her head down, Ron began his usual tirade of how useless Hermione was and how lucky she was that he kept her though he didn't know why. She agreed and with his usual warning and a glamour to hide her fatigued state, they were off to Diagon Alley.

* * *

The children ran off and she and Ron walked behind them. Hermione could feel her heart race as she cautiously looked around. She would wait until the moment was right and then she would leave. As they entered the book store, Hermione remained near the window, assuring Ron it was just so she wouldn't get too distracted. He sneered and remained near her. Hermione stared out the window, praying her chance would come soon. It did.

Minerva.

There she was walking past the window, miraculously, she turned her eyes right to Hermione. The witch stealthily beckoned for Minerva to come to her, her face the picture of desperation. She could have cheered when she saw the witch pick it up.

Minerva walked in and gave a worried look to Hermione. As she veered toward her, Ron caught her attention, purposefully keeping her away from Hermione. Hermione swore. However, Minerva, the saint that she was, turned so Ron's back was to Hermione. She recognized her chance and slipped out the door, making sure to catch Minerva's eye before she left and made a wand motion.

Hermione calmly walked to Ollivander's, the store was far enough away, but close enough for her to find before Ron came searching for her. She hid and told Ollivander to send only Minerva her way. He agreed and hid the young woman.

Hermione waited for what felt like an eternity before she heard Minerva call out for her. She sobbed and hugged the surprised woman, begging her to take them away to somewhere Ron couldn't find her.

Minerva agreed and apparated them to her manor.

Once there, Hermione passed out from pure exhaustion and fear. Minerva swept her up and ran a diagnostic spell over the frail woman. She gasped at what she saw. Hermione was dehydrated, malnutritioned, and her ribs were cracked. Minerva was furious, but she was more so worried. Hermione would need physical and mental care before she was back to her healthy, normal self.

* * *

Years later, Hermione was in better shape and in a better frame of mind. With a new wand, she had become determined to relearn magic and made use of Minerva's expansive library. However, she hardly left the grounds as she was still terrified that she would run into Ron. Minerva had told her of how he showed up at Hogwarts during the first few weeks of her absence, asking after her, going so far to even threaten Minerva. Hermione chuckled softly, that was the day Minerva had, in a fit of passion and rage, admitted how much she loved Hermione.

They now had a child on the way. Hermione sat on a bench on the grounds of Minerva's private home, well, their private home. She smiled and caressed her stomach with her left hand, staring at the ring and her baby bump. She needed to go out and buy clothes for the baby, she decided firmly. She refused to allow Ron to control her life any further. Nodding, she sent off an owl to Minerva, alerting her of her plans and floo'd into Diagon Alley.

She stepped out at the bookstore and walked right into Ron.

Her eyes widened in fear and she stammered as he gave an outright evil smile. He looked down at her pregnant stomach and his eyes darkened with anger as he accused her of cheating. For the life of her, she couldn't stop herself from turning back into the abused wife she was all those years ago.

He grabbed her roughly and floo'd them home. He immediately threw Hermione on the ground, in his anger, he immediately began kicking her stomach and head until she no longer cried or moved. He spat on her lifeless body and avada'd her just to be sure. He then smiled as an idea came to him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another update for you amazing people. It's sad in the beginning, but it gets better. This is the last chapter in this sad, sad, miserable timeline...Enjoy!

* * *

Minerva was sitting in her office, signing off the last pile of paperwork before she could go home to her fiancée. She smiled as she thought of the witch who was carrying her child, they had yet to decide on names, but Minerva had earlier thought of the perfect one in the middle of dinner at the great hall.

She hummed and continued working when she felt the wards shift. She looked out the window and saw a still body lying on the snow. She gasped and immediately ran down to take care of whomever it was, telling Fillius to clear the halls as she had the person brought in. She also sent off a patronous to Poppy to meet her at the gate. When she arrived at the body, she frowned as the form looked familiar.

As she reached the statuesque form, dread filled her body at the familiar face frozen in fear before her.

"N-no." She whispered brokenly. Her knees gave out and she fell, looking in the soulless brown eyes she had loved for years.

"N-no. H-Herm..." She trailed off, tears falling down her face. As poppy came rushing towards her, Minerva yelled, "Stay back! You stay away from them!" she screamed referring to Hermione and her baby.

Poppy stopped and blinked, shocked. "Minerva? Is that...?"

The woman sobbed, "Stay back." She said as she cradled Hermione's face and tried to smooth out her features. "I can...I can save them. I c-can. She has to..." Minerva began rocking, her heart fracturing as she held onto a cold Hermione and placed her shaking hand over the baby bump.

"I can save them! I can!" she muttered repeatedly, her heart and mind breaking. She slowly lifted Hermione, and apparated them to her home. She gently laid the bloody witch on their bed and sat beside her, crying.

"He did this. He did this I know it!" she said as she washed Hermione's face. She paced the room as she varied from anger to sadness and back, not noticing that she was slowly become losing her sanity. She paced throughout the night, occasionally stopping to stare at Hermione, before pacing again.

She stopped suddenly, a thought flashed across her mind and she held onto it tightly. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." Hermione once told her of when she decided to go with Ron instead of Minerva. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. She turned left when she should've went right. A butterfly's wing. Change it back." She said, voicing some of her thoughts as she stared at Hermione again. Her eyes traveled over the baby bump and the blood stain between her legs. She moaned in despair and closed her eyes. "I can save them. I know I can. Maybe not this them but the them that was supposed to be them when she turned right." She said determined as she remembered an old Gaelic legend her mother told her once.

She banged her head, trying to remember the legend, trying to force her sorrow and anger and pain into silence, so she could clearly focus. She gasped as she practically heard her mother telling the tale of the two lovers, Gwendolyn and Aedan.

* * *

The legend of Gwendolyn and Aedan. Aedan was in love with a woman named Gwendolyn, but so was Aengus. They asked her to choose between them and to meet with the one she loved. Aengus would wait at one end of town, and Aedan at the other. But, Gwendolyn misunderstood who would be waiting at which end when her friend Andraste told her, as she was distracted by her thoughts of a future with Aedan. So when she turned left to join Aedan, she ended up joining Aengus.

Not wanting to break his heart, she married him and lived with him, until he cast her away realizing she had always loved Aedan. Before she could run to Aedan however, Aengus in a fit of rage, killed Aedan before Gwendolyn could reunite with him. She mourned his death for days on end.

Eventually, Andraste told her of a magic man who could help named Rohan. Gwendolyn immediately sought him out. Upon finding him, he sent Gwendolyn back to that pivotal moment. She then used a spell given to her by the magic man and watched as a storm approached Aengus's side. Her past self took it as an omen and Gwendolyn faded with a smile as she watched herself run in the direction of Aedan.

* * *

Minerva placed a stasis spell on Hermione so she would not decay, and all but ran to her library, Rohan had popped up several times throughout Gaelic history, a living legend. Minerva just needed to find out where he was living. Frantically searching her library for days, weeks nonstop, Minerva finally had an idea of where the man was. She walked back to her room and looked at the dead witch. "I will save you both." She took a pepper up potion, kissed her head and baby bump, and disapparated to where she believed the man to be.

Minerva landed in a luscious green forest, the only sounds she could hear was that of the wildlife. Determined, she used her wand to slice at the plants blocking her way as she made her way to Rohan. She began screaming his name, hoping he would show as she trekked through the forest. She screamed until she was hoarse, and continued screaming even then. _She **had** to save them_.

"I haven't seen anyone this determined to find me in centuries." She heard a kind voice say. She turned around and saw a man laying in a tree on his back, she couldn't make out any of his features, as though he were just a solid black mass. "Please, tell me, what you could possibly need from me?" he said intrigued.

Minerva sank to her knees, exhausted as she realized she had finally found Rohan, "Do you recall the legend of Gwendolyn and Aedan?" she asked.

"Ah! I knew it. Only love could force someone to search for me for days without end. I take it your love turned left?"

Minerva nodded tears falling as she recounted the story, "And he killed her after she came back to me! He killed her and our baby!" she sobbed.

"I see, I see." he said, stroking his face thoughtfully. He pointed at her, "I'll help you, young one, because, like Gwendolyn, you chose to focus your energy on saving your love, not killing your enemy. I have this spell I created a couple of days ago, just for you, I believe. You are magical are you not?"

Minerva nodded and stood, suddenly energized by his willingness to help, "Yes, yes! I'm a witch. She is too!" She heard a bunch of clinking noises and suddenly, he shouted, "Catch!"

Minerva kept her hands up and caught the two items that fell. "I have given you something to send you back in time." he paused, "You do know where she turned left at right?"

Minerva nodded, "Yes she told me herself." He continued, "Good, Good. Now what you'll do is swallow the green liquid. It tastes gross. Absolutely horrid, foul, and disgusting. It's hilarious watching people swallow it. Anyway, you keep in mind where you're going and you swallow the green liquid. Then once you're where you should be, you'll wrap that slip of paper around your wand. Hold it closed with your thumb of course. Then you wave it at her. After that, you'll fade. You won't remember me, or any of this. You got it?"

Minerva repeated the instructions, and Rohan turned over to lay on his stomach. "Fantastic. Bottoms up." He said with glee. Minerva uncorked the small bottle and gagged. Rohan laughed. "Come now. Drink up!" Minerva closed her eyes, thinking of Hermione at the lake and tossed the drink back. She blinked, it was absolutely delicious. She heard laughter as the forest faded away and she found herself in Hogwarts.

She ran off to find Hermione, murmuring to herself, "Wrap the paper, aim at Hermione." She continued murmuring, not noticing Minerva's animagus. She hid stealthily as she made her way out of the castle. She knew Hermione said she had stopped after leaving the lake. She hoped she wasn't too late. She saw Hermione stand to leave and hid off to the side, Hermione stopped, and Minerva immediately wrapped the paper around her wand, and flicked it at Hermione. She saw herself take the hit and heard the magic man in her head, "Well done." She smiled as she faded away.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Good news everyone! We're are back in the correct timeline! I appreciate all the reviews and follows and favorites. You guys rock! Enjoy the chappie!

* * *

Minerva paced the room frantically as she pondered her new...asset. Her new 9 inch asset...complete with two...

She shook her head and bit her lip. How is she supposed to explain this to Poppy? Particularly the manner in which she discovered the...asset.

_Minerva was __breathing in __the scent from __Mia's blanket and thinking about the girl, wondering __if she had ever clawed the blanket in pleasure...thrown it off her over heated body. Minerva moaned as she felt her arousal surge and removed her tightening bottoms. _

_Visions of a wanton Hermione assaulting her brain, Minerva ran her hand down her body to grip her hard member and stroked slowly, thumbing the head. Moaning, __Minerva sped up as she remembered the taste of the girl and the sounds she made...oh Merlin the sounds she made! _

_"Ah! Hermione!" Minerva cried out as her cum shot onto the girl's blanket. _

_Minerva stilled...shot? Oh no...no__no__no__no..._

_She looked down and nearly fainted at the sight of her softening member._

Minerva swore as the thought of her previous activities aroused her...asset...

She was spared from further thought as Bonnie knocked on Minerva's bedroom door. She called the elf in.

"Mistress is to return to Hogwarts to see Madame Pomffrey. She says is time for tests and she is being in the room of requirements."

Minerva nods and dismisses the elf. Returning to Hogwarts means returning to Mia. Her member jumped at the thought and Minerva resisted the urge to tell it to shut up as she walked to her floo.

Minerva arrived in her office and quickly left for the room of requirements, waving off everyone vying for her attention. By the time she finally made it to the room, her green eye began to flicker. Minerva burst through the door and searched for Mia, inhaling the air but she caught no scent. When she spotted Poppy, she rushed to the witch, her voice deeper than normal, and asked,

"Where is she?"

"She is here, and I promise you will get to see her soon."

Minerva nodded and looked around. The room was turned into a long hall of rooms.

"What do I have to do?"

Poppy smiled, "Go through each room, you'll figure it out."

Minerva nodded, "Lets get started." She said, anxious to see Mia. She stood and went to the first room. Opening the door, Mia's scent hit her and she took deep breaths, reveling in the smell. Looking around, she spotted a bag on a table, full of red liquid: Mia's blood.

Her eyes turned red and growling, the witch grabbed the hot bag and sank her newly grown fangs into it before she was even aware of her action. Moaning at the flavor exploding in her mouth, Minerva drank deeply and felt her member grow hard. However, Minerva didn't want to...do _that _in front of Poppy. It took every ounce of willpower she possessed to stop drinking. Panting heavily, she stared at the half empty bag and sealed it magically, before putting inside her coat. Minerva adjusted herself and walked towards the door. As she walked out she noticed something was...off...about the way Poppy was looking at her, but shrugged it off. She did just almost masturbate in front of the woman.

In the next room, there was clothing strewn everywhere, and Hermione's scent was faint. Minerva tilted her head before sniffing and chuckling as she realized much of the clothing was doused in catnip. However, the smell didn't affect her as it used to. Minerva mentioned it to Poppy as she slowly walked around the room sniffing and following Hermione's scent. Minerva stopped in front of a pile of clothing. Somewhere in the pile, there was an article of clothing that belonged to Hermione, however, the catnip was beginning to meld with Hermione's scent and it was difficult to isolate the clothing.

Minerva began picking up clothes and smelling them, tossing the ones that only smelled of catnip. She smiled dangerously as she finally caught her witch's scent and placed the shirt in her robe as well.

And so the tests continued, testing her speed, strength and reflexes, until Minerva stepped into the last one. She growled loudly as she spotted two Hermione's. Walking up to the first, she gripped the witch's hair, gently pulled her head to the side, and placed her nose at the base of her neck, inhaling deeply.

It smelled like Hermione, yet not...Minerva released the fake and sniffed the other. The scent was the same, Hermione in nature, but at its core, something was _wrong_. Minerva looked around and noticed a door. She sneered at the two, who scurried away and out of the room of requirement. _Polyjuice_, she thought, _Impostors_. She then opened the door and walked into another room in which two more Hermione's were seated.

"Minerva." the first one called. Then the second one. It was like a fantasy come true.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: just to answer some questions

No, Rohan did not trick her. He's a good guy lol

No it was not a fantasy, last chapter actually happened. It was like a fantasy because there were two of em.

Its smooth sailing from here guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Minerva's nose twitched and she moved to smell them. She pulled back confused, "There is no scent."

The Hermione's smiled, "We know. Can you figure out who is the real me, Minerva?" They purred her name causing arousal to pool in the witch's stomach.

Minerva looked between them when an idea struck her, she closed her eyes and listened for a difference in their heartbeats, however she could only detect two, hers and theirs. The two hearts sounded like one. Minerva growled frustrated.

"Try harder Minerva. I'll give you a prize if you can find me." The Hermione's said and winked at Minerva.

Minerva practically purred at the thought of her prize. "You should do this again one day, in the bedroom." She said to them, walking around them and listening closely, "Or maybe I'll do it, with this," the witch grabbed her cock and stroked it," you'll enjoy it, I guarantee." Minerva said.

Then she heard it, a very soft whimper that happened a fraction before the two women hummed. Minerva furrowed her brow and looked back at Poppy. The witch had her head down and was writing on the clipboard in her hand. Minerva walked up to her slowly, still using her enhanced hearing.

"Mia."

"Yes?" the other two answered. She listened again to the heartbeats. Two...hers and Poppy's. The two women behind her were imitation's with no heartbeat.

"No. You are Mia." Minerva was sure when she realized 'Poppy' didn't have a scent and that 'Poppy' was looking at her with arousal earlier.

'Poppy's' eyes widened and Minerva heard her heart speed. Backing away from the steadily approaching headmistress, 'Poppy' spoke, "Nonsense, Minerva. One of those two are...Minerva w-what are you..." 'Poppy' trailed off as she hit the wall.

"I want my prize Mia." Minerva said, her voice even lower than before.

Biting back a moan, the woman cancelled the spell changing her appearance and hiding her scent, as well as the two imitations of her. "Minerva...you..." Hermione gasped as Minerva pinned her to the wall bodily, "You really have a...a..."

Minerva nodded and smirked, "I do indeed, my dear, and I am _so fucking hard_ for you." Minerva said, thrusting her hips.

Hermione moaned and gripped the front of Minerva's robes. Minerva chuckled, "And you are so very wet." Minerva inhaled and thrust her hips again, The witch placed her lips against Hermione's ear and whispered, "I want to _fuck_ you Mia." Hermione lifted her leg to wrap around Minerva and threw her head back against the wall as the witch thrust again. She could feel Minerva's hardness hit her clit through her clothes with each thrust.

"_Minerva,_" Hermione said desperately, torn between her desire and the knowledge that Minerva wasn't thinking straight, "We can't...please...you don't...Merlin!" She cried out as Minerva began to kiss and nip at her throat. "You... don't...know...ah!" She whimpered as Minerva kissed that same spot as the first time. Hermione groaned and pulled Minerva closer as she bit at her neck.

"Oh I know exactly what I'm doing Mia, and from the sound of things, you don't exactly want me to stop. Tell me you don't want this," she said as she squeezed Hermione's ass and grinded against the witch.

Pulling the witch's head back, she drug her fangs against the skin of her newly exposed neck, "Tell me you don't want me to sink my teeth in your neck. Tell me you don't want me to thrust deep inside you. "

Hermione panted, her skin burning from all the sensations Minerva was producing. "Tell me, Mia." Minerva said one last time, slightly clamping down on the girl's neck, enough for her to feel it, but not enough to break the skin. Hermione gave a guttural moan and thrust her hips. "Please!" Hermione cried out.

"Please what? Please fuck me or please stop?" Minerva asked as she placed Hermione's hand on her erection, earning another desperate moan and moaning herself as Hermione began to squeeze. "P-please!" Hermione sobbed with arousal.

"Last chance Mia." Minerva growled tantalizingly in her ear. "Choose, or I will choose for you."

Hermione closed her eyes and whimpered. It would be so easy to remain silent and let Minerva make the choice. Knowing the woman would choose to fuck Hermione's brains out right there and it would be _so good_.

At least, until Minerva came to her senses.

"Stop...Minerva" Hermione sighed. "Stop." Hermione felt the woman step away immediately. She could feel the frustration rolling off of her in waves, attempting to placate the woman, she spoke, "Minerva I want this, I do-"

"Liar! Minerva roared. She took a step back, "Mia...Hermione. I do not want or appreciate your pity and I find it difficult to believe that this could be anything else but that. I may be old, but I am not selfish enough to allow you to choose to spend the rest of your life with me out of pity. I love you Mia! It would _tear me a__part_ if you forced yourself to accept my advances because I saved you. Don't you understand how much I care?! I would fight Voldemort with a toothpick for you!" Minerva yelled at the witch. She sighed tiredly, and her tone reflected her exhaustion, " Don't tease me Mia please. Tell me something, _anything. _Even if it's just to leave you in peace. Do you want this? Me? Us?"

Throughout Minerva's speech, Hermione remained with her head down, tears slowly falling down her face. Wringing her hands and biting her lip, she slowly looked up,

"Minerva...I never meant t-to tease you or give you false hope. I just don't want to make love to you and then have you come to your senses looking like you had made the worst mistake of your life. Minerva that...I couldn't handle that. It would break me. I..." Hermione took a deep breath and locked eyes with the witch, "I love you Minerva. I have for a very long time now. I understand that, but for this curse, you would never think of me like that, I do. I would feel guilty if I took advantage of your...condition. I know that if you had a choice you would never pick a know-it-all swot like m-"

Hermione was cut off by a pair of lips and moaned softly. She pulled back, "M-Minerva?" she asked confused.

"Hush, you foolish girl." Minerva said affectionately. "I have loved you since the Yule Ball. I wanted to hex that Bulgarian every time he put his unworthy hands on you. I was terrified when you left Hogwarts. I nearly fainted when I received word of your torture at Bellatrix's hands. When you expressed your desire to remain at Hogwarts and take Irma's place, I damn near kissed the owl that brought me your letter." Minerva said with a smile. "Merlin forgive me, but I was hoping that your relationship with _Weasley__," _she spat his name out much to Hermione's amusement, "would end soon so I could sweep you off your feet. Then I was struck with this blessing of a spell and when I woke up, there you were. Beautiful, and your smell..." Minerva's eyes darkened as she inhaled Hermione's scent and backed her against the wall.

"So beautiful." She murmured as she placed her hands against the wall on either side of Hermione's head, "I had to have you," she said as she captured Hermione's soft lips. "I have to have you." She said, her voice deep again. Hermione lay her hands on Minerva's chest as she felt her desire rise again. She whispered the witch's name. "Let me have you." Minerva growled out as her hands wrapped around Hermione's waist. The sound made Hermione moan erotically, Minerva felt it reverberate through her body.

"Minerva." she whispered as she slowly tangled her hands in Minerva's hair and pulled the witch's mouth towards her neck,

"Yes." she moaned.

* * *

A/N: Don't cuss me out too badly?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So...don't hate me?

* * *

"So beautiful." She murmured as she placed her hands against the wall on either side of Hermione's head, "I had to have you," she said as she captured Hermione's soft lips. "I have to have you." She said, her voice deep again. Hermione lay her hands on Minerva's chest as she felt her desire rise again. She whispered the witch's name. "Let me have you." Minerva growled out as her hands wrapped around Hermione's waist. The sound made Hermione moan erotically, Minerva felt it reverberate through her body.

"Minerva." she whispered as she slowly tangled her hands in Minerva's hair and pulled the witch's mouth towards her neck,

"Yes." she moaned.

Hermione screamed in shock. Several buckets of ice cold water were dumped on them, just as Minerva began to sink her teeth into Hermione's neck. They jumped apart, spluttering as another bucket was dumped on them. Minerva all but roared and turned to face the offender.

Poppy shook her head while setting the last of three buckets down, and picking up the previously discarded clipboard. "Ms. Granger, I could've sworn I told you to call me the moment she figured you out." she said, not noticing that her life was seriously in danger.

Hermione, however, saw the impending danger and wrapped her arms around Minerva, holding her back. "Poppy, I see you've found the notes from the experiment. I suggest you wait for us in your office and go over them. Now." She said, her eyes conveying the seriousness of the situation. Poppy finally noticed the murderous look Minerva's blood red eyes were shooting at her and agreed. "I agree." She said as she quickly left.

Hermione sighed and moved in front of Minerva, locking eyes with the angry witch.

"You should've let me kill her." she said petulantly. Hermione chuckled, "She's your friend Minerva, and she meant well." Minerva scoffed and mumbled before begrudgingly agreeing. Hermione kissed her gently and held her until she felt the tension in her shoulders abate. She pulled back, satisfied when she glanced into multicolored eyes. "Come on. Lets go see Poppy. Our friend." Hermione said as she took Minerva's hand and led them out.

* * *

Poppy eyed Minerva wearily from the other side of her desk. Minerva rolled her eyes as she sat in a chair and Hermione chuckled, "She's not going to do anything to you, Poppy."

"That's not what I'm concerned about Hermione." She said as she narrowed her eyes. "Did you want-"

The moment Hermione realized what Poppy was about to say, she jumped and sat sideways on Minerva's lap, keeping the witch from jumping across the desk.

"Poppy," Hermione started calmly as she gently ran her fingers through Minerva's hair, "I understand how you might think that I was forced or coerced, however, this has never been a question of whether or not I wanted Minerva to...Anyway I think we both know that Minerva would never hurt me or force me into anything, as is evidenced by the way she refrained from jumping up to attack you lest I fall out of her lap and onto the floor. Correct?" she asked the shocked mediwitch.

Poppy caught on quickly, "Of course. Forgive me Minerva. I looked over the notes Hermione took, and there's really nothing we can do except watch to be sure your health isn't compromised. In fact, you're healthier than ever before. You're basically a vampire and though they are rare to come across, they live healthy lives. Since this is a curse and not naturally occurring, I'm fairly certain that your life expectancy remains the same though with the change in health, you may live a bit longer than most. I am unsure of how this curse works so it might be possible to infect Hermione should you bite her. Your temper when it comes to her worries me, however. I think it a good idea to keep an eye open for a possible replacement as head of the school maybe retire?

I suggest we keep this a secret from everyone, especially the ministry. You'd be declared unfit to run the school and they'd jump at the chance to stick some ministry official as head immediately instead of picking someone who is competent." Poppy sighed, "I think that's really all we can do about this. Just be safe, both of you." She said finally, looking at the couple.

"You are free to go."

Hermione nodded and immediately dragged an anxious Minerva out the office and down the hallways. "Where are going?" Minerva asked as she walked beside Hermione.

"It's been a hard day, Minerva. I figured I would finish up some things here, and we could maybe go somewhere...private, secluded." Hermione said with a mischievous smile. Minerva's green eye flickered as she smirked in return.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. Hermione closed her eyes and muttered a swear, "Please let me handle this." She said as Ron caught up to them. _This is not going to end well. _She thought as he gave her what he seemed to believe was a charming smile and she felt Minerva tense behind her. "Ron." She said politely.

"Look, I know our last conversation didn't end very well, but I was hoping we could kiss and make up." He said and quickly grabbed her, pulling her into an embrace and kissing her roughly. Hermione's eyes widened and before she could react, he was gone. Hermione blinked in shock.

Minerva had Ron pinned against the wall, her wand at his neck and her teeth bared. "Hermione." She said dangerously, her eyes never leaving the whimpering man, "What exactly happened last time?"

Hermione swallowed, "Minerva, you need to let him go. Ron, apologize."

Ron opened his mouth and Minerva growled, "If you utter a single syllable weasel, I'll rip out your tongue." Ron wisely closed his mouth. "Hermione. What. Happened?"

Hermione sighed, she felt terrible for being turned on by this display, "He accidently ran into me in the library and he held onto my waist so I wouldn't fall. I thanked him but he wouldn't let go." Minerva removed the wand and used her hand to lift him by the throat. Ron began kicking his feet, he could breathe, barely. "There's more to this encounter isn't there?" Minerva whispered dangerously.

Hermione cursed the witch's intelligence and the flood of arousal from the sound of her voice, "He kind of um, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his..." Minerva looked at her enraged and Hermione continued, "I hexed him immediately Minerva and told him I was taken!"

Minerva snarled and turned back to him, "Then why did he feel the need to put his disgusting lips on you?!"

"Minerva I think he was drunk that day! He probably barely remembers anything except the stinging hex." Hermione changed tactics and embraced the witch from behind. She spoke softly near Minerva's ear, "He didn't understand how completely you own me, but he gets it now. Right Ron? You're sober enough to remember that I belong to Minerva, yes?" She asked. Ron nodded as best as he could.

"See? Put him down Minerva." she said and placed her hand on the witch's arm. She cheered internally as Ron fell to the ground coughing. She stepped in front of Minerva, "This display of your strength, can you smell me Minerva?" Hermione nibbled on her ear as the less angry witch inhaled and nodded. Minerva wrapped her arms around Hermione and buried her nose in the crook of the witch's neck.

"Ron." She said, turning her head towards him, stopping him from crawling away, "The next time you try this, I won't stop her." She felt Minerva smirk against her neck as he whimpered and nodded.

"Hold on to me." Minerva said and Hermione wrapped her arms around the witch's neck. Minerva immediately apparated them to her private rooms. "Hermione..." Minerva said apprehensively. Hermione pulled back and looked the witch in her multi colored eyes. "I'm...I," Minerva trailed off and backed away, clenching her hands at her sides. Hermione tilted her head, trying to figure out what was bothering the witch when it clicked.

"Minerva, I understand that the spell combined with your infamous temper makes you more than a little murderous. And," Hermione blushed, "I won't lie Minerva, it turns me on."

Minerva raised her eyebrow and Hermione sat on the bed and shrugged. "What can I say? I like it rough." she said, a dare in her eyes. Minerva's green eye flickered. Her lip twitched into a snarl and she grabbed Hermione's hand. Pulling the witch, she drug her to the fireplace, and floo'd them to her manor. Stepping out, she tossed Hermione over her shoulder and all but ran to her room.

She set Hermione down, buried her face in the witch's neck and inhaled. Hermione felt more than heard a dangerous growl vibrate in her neck. She gasped, "M-Minerva?"

Minerva lifted her head, and whispered in Hermione's ear, "You smell like him."

* * *

A/N: I swear this is the last time. Smut is next. An entire chapter of it i promise lol


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Minerva lifted her head, and whispered in Hermione's ear, "You smell like him."

Hermione shivered and swallowed, deciding to poke the dragon, "Well he did grab me and kiss me."

Minerva gripped her by the thighs and lifted her. Hermione yelped as she was lifted and wrapped her legs around Minerva, holding tightly to her shoulders. A chuckle sounded in her ear sending chills down her spine, "Minerva," she said breathlessly as her ass was palmed by the witch. She ground her core against the woman and moaned. She felt Minerva smirk against her and suddenly she was thrown onto the bed.

Panting, she looked up at a red eyed Minerva as she backed up to lie at the head of the bed. Hermione gasped as she saw a mix of desire and anger in her eyes. As those eyes trailed down her body, Hermione felt her clothes melt away. She groaned as the cool air hit her rock hard nipples. As Minerva's eyes reached her heated core, she sat up on her elbows and spread her legs for the witch. Minerva smirked at the action and banished her clothes, allowing her erection to spring free. Hermione moaned at the size and whispered, "Minerva...please."

The woman crawled on the bed, up to Hermione, and rested between her legs. Hermione whimpered as she felt something hard bump against her. Minerva tangled her fingers in Hermione's hair and grinned, showing off her teeth. Hermione bit her lip and exposed her neck, ready for Minerva to finally take her. Her heart sped as she felt Minerva line herself up with Hermione's weeping core and the witch slowly pushed in. Hermione keened as her walls stretched to accommodate Minerva's girth. She never even noticed the mouth at her neck stretched wide open until a warm wet tongue made it's way up her neck. She nearly sobbed with pleasure. She felt Minerva's hips bump into hers and gasped. "Oh Merlin...Minerva. Fuck me."

Minerva chuckled, and nipped at Hermione's jaw. "Patience Mia." She said with that low voice that made Hermione clench. Minerva moaned in her ear, causing her to give a responding moan.

"You're so tight, Mia. Merlin." She groaned. Hermione wrapped her legs around Minerva waist and her arms around her shoulders.

"Oh god." She whimpered as she felt teeth against her neck. Minerva sucked gently and asked, "Are you ready?"

"_Yes!"_Hermione ground out, thrusting her hips. "Please! Fuck-" She cut off with a choked screamed as Minerva immediately began pistoning in and out of her. She tossed her head back and moaned wantonly. Minerva panted and crooned in her ear. "Fuck Mia, feels so good. Mine. You're mine!" She growled, her teeth against Hermione's ear.

"Yours! Ah! M-Min..erva! I'm cumming!" Hermione screamed and moaned gutturally as she drug her nails down Minerva's back. Her hips jerking as the orgasm set her on fire. She burned and her back arched. She whimpered as Minerva continued thrusting and cried out as she felt those fangs at her throat. "Oh please! _Minerva_!" She begged desperately.

"Are you sure, Mia?" Minerva asked, all of her will power focused on not biting her witch. Hermione moaned to the affirmitve, "I love you Minerva. I want you to have _all _ of me." She whispered softly.

Minerva groaned at the sound, her cock twitching deep inside of her witch. "Mine." She said again before finally...finally sinking her fangs into hermione's sweet neck.

Her mouth exploded with Hermione's delicious flavour. Her eyes rolled back and she sucked deeply. Hermione screamed as she came again, the feel of Minerva's teeth sinking into her hot flesh, made her cum immediately. The feel of Minerva sucking sent her spiraling into another one, she was starting to lose count. Minerva couldn't take it any longer. The feel of Hermione squeezing her cock until she couldn't move made her cum hard. She grunted into her neck as her hips lost their rhythm and began jerking as her cock shot hot seed deep into Hermione. The feeling of Minerva cumming inside her made Hermione cum again. She sobbed as the pleasure sent sparks of color behind her eyelids,

"Oh Minerva! Yours! I'm a-all yours! So good!" she said as tears fell from her face. Minerva detached from Hermione's neck and slowed her hips to a stop. She kissed Hermione, who moaned at the taste of her blood on Minerva's lips. Minerva grinned and thrust again. Hermione tossed her head back and moaned, "Minerva!"

The woman just smirked and sat up. Without pulling out, she turned Hermione on all fours and drug her nails down the witch's back, leaving trails of red in her wake. Hermione whimpered and gripped the headboard, "F-fuck me!" Minerva smirked and slowly began pulling out of the witch below her. Hermione moaned as she felt every inch of Minerva's hard length drag from between her wet lips. She whimpered as the head hit that spot inside of her that made her see stars. Minerva's cock twitched at the sound and she slowly teased that spot with the head of her weeping cock.

It made Hermione breathless, the feel of Minerva rubbing her g spot over and over again until she cried out brokenly, as an orgasm seized her. Her arms gave out and she fell onto the bed. Minerva moaned as her head was squeezed by silky walls. Growling, she gripped Hermione's hips and began ferociously thrusting into her. Hermione screamed at the change of pace, Minerva's thrust driving the breath out of her. She felt like she was cumming with every steady thrust. She sobbed and chanted Minerva's name, the orgasms bleeding into each other until they began one long drawn out orgasm.

Minerva moaned loudly and tossed her head back at the sight of her mate squirming and screaming under her. Her hips sped impossibly faster and Minerva closed her eyes. Her orgasm was imminent and she reached around to rub Hermione's clit. The sound of her scream set Minerva off. Her hips didn't stop as she pumped her seed deep into the witch. She too sobbed with pleasure as spilled into the witch. Slowly, her hips came to a halt as she became too sensitive to continue, Hermione having long since passed out. She fell on top of Hermione and panting, kissed her shoulder. "I love you." She said softly as she lost consciousness.

* * *

A/N: Was it good for you? One chapter left guys!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well this is the end unless there's a public outcry lol Yall have been amazing and I hope you are satisfied with the end.

* * *

An asleep Hermione whimpered in pleasure as she dreamed of a warm tongue tracing her sensitive folds. She groaned happily as that tongue drew one of her lips into a hot mouth and as that mouth began sucking, she cried out and her eyes opened. She looked down to see Minerva between her legs. "M-Minervaaaa," she drew out as that tongue entered her. She arched her back and tangled her fingers in silk tresses.

"Yessss." She hissed as that tongue sought out all the spots that made her tremble. She rolled her hips when Minerva found a particular spot that Hermione liked, "There!" She said breathlessly. She moaned long and loud when she felt her tongue repeatedly jab and stroke at the spot. She whimpered and rode Minerva's face as her orgasm build higher and higher. She tensed as she reached the peak and came with a sharp cry. "Fuck..." she said as the last tendrils of the orgasms faded.

Minerva chuckled, "As you wish." She said and slowly entered hermione with her hard cock. She whimpered, "S-slowly. I'm so sore." Minerva shushed her and kissed her neck, "I'll be gentle, Mia. I promise."

Hermione moaned, the feeling of Minerva entering hurt in the most delicious way. She groaned as the woman slowly began a rocking motion.

"Kiss me." Hermione said softly, staring in Minerva's green eyes. She moaned as their lips met softly in a lover's kiss. Minerva gently ran her tongue over Hermione's lips, asking for permission and moaning happily when it was given. There was no fight for dominance, merely caresses as Minerva slowly but deeply thrust into Hermione's core. Her hips sped and Hermione gave a high pitched moan as she gripped Minerva's arm. Minerva felt Hermione's walls grip her again as she got closer to her orgasm. Minerva reached down and gently her fingers slipped over her clit. Hermione, inhaled sharply, "Yes!" she cried out and arched into her lover. "Oh Minerva, come with me." She begged. Minerva moaned and kissed Hermione.

She thrust faster and they both moaned. "Oh, oh merlin. oh Minerva, I'm cumming. Fuck I-I love you. I'm c-" Hermione trailed off as her orgasm overtook her in waves. She buried her face in Minerva's neck as she felt the witch cumming inside her. Minerva groaned and slowly pulled out and slid to the side of Hermione, partially resting on top of her.

They lie on the bed panting, kissing softly, recovering from their love making. Hermione smiled, and sighed happily.

"Can we stay here forever?" she asked, only half joking.

Minerva smiled, "We could, since I'll be retiring it seems. The thought of spending my days with you, well.." Minerva waggled her eyebrows. "That is, if you decide to leave with me. We could travel and fuck and travel some more and you could have my children..." Hermione laughed and rolled them over, laying her head on Minerva's chest.

"I think i'd like that alot." Hermione said and closed her eyes as Minerva played in her hair.

"Did you ever figure out who cursed me? I need to thank them." Minerva asked smiling.

Hermione laughed, "Actually, you did this to yourself and then faded away with a smile."

Minerva hummed. "Wonder why...Well, I suppose I can thank myself with more sex."

Hermione smiled and kissed her throat, "Oh no you don't. I am worn out and sore."

Minerva rolled them over, pinning Hermione down and whispered, "You have more than one hole to be explored Mia. Your ass has always been particularly tempting in those tight jeans you wear." She nipped at Hermione's lips with her fangs extended.

"Minerva..." She said breathlessly, as she was flipped over.

The End.


End file.
